Family History
by LeaScarlet
Summary: One day while Merlin is hunting with Arthur they find and injured girl who they later discover is an elf. When the elf wakes up she realizes where she is and recognises that Merlin is the son of Balinor and tells Merlin of Balinor's surviving family. With Camelot in trouble their last hope is Vroengard. And Merlin and King Arthur go on a quest to save Camelot.
1. After the RIver's Bend

Disclaimer I do not own The Inheritance cycle or Merlin. All rights reserved for their legal owners Christopher Paolini and BBC.

Born to Dragons.

As time went on Eragon and Saphira learned to deal with the pain in their hearts. They missed all of Alagaesia, especially Arya and Firnen. When Arya whispered Eragon's true name at the bend in the river his hope had started rise again only to quickly have the all too familiar sadness wash over him again. But they had no time to morn their losses. When they reached Vroengard Eragon, Saphira, and those that traveled with them immediately set up camp while Eragon used the Ancient Language's True name to undo all the damage Galbatorix had done.

Soon they fixed all the curses and messed up creatures that where there because of the Oath-Breaker's attack, and then they started rebuilding Vroengard with the help of the dragons. Years passed and the pair had trained many riders and hatchlings, and eventually Arya managed to come and visit for the first time. When she did the city was nearly completely rebuilt. She was amazed.

Firnen spent most of his time with Saphira as Arya did with Eragon. When she arrived she was shocked most by her new revelation about Eragon; he still loved her as much as always if not more and he would always love her, all that could change was his amount of self-control. Arya tried balancing traveling back and forth to remain queen to her people and lead them and spend time with Eragon. But when she thought about just giving up and accepting the fact that she could never be with Eragon he had an idea that gave everyone want they wanted.

The capitol of the elves remained in Ellismera, but they would have their council meetings through mirrors unless necessary; this was Arya could remain with Eragon unless she was absolutely needed. Not

Too long after Arya and Eragon got married. Then Arya and Eragon had their first child or as I should say Children; twins the oldest a boy named Balinor and a girl named Selena after Eragon's mother. About two years later they had another daughter and they named her Annabell, and the next year they had a son they called him Hrothgar after the old Dwarf king that adopted Eragon.

Years went and when their oldest children turned seven they decided to sneak a look at daddy's prized dragon eggs. Their two younger siblings followed them. The whole morning Arya and Eragon were searching for their children, and when they found them in the vault Arya scolded them for making them worried so much. The children had all gotten ahold of a dragon egg seeing this Eragon check the eggs minds to check if everything was ok. Then he noticed something rather funny and started laughing.

The whole room looked at him in confusion the kids had just gotten scolded by their mother and their father was laughing. Saphira quickly thought to Eragon, _if this were a normal parenting circumstance laughing would be inappropriate but I suppose that with us that could never be the case, but you might want to explain that to your wife because she looks mad at you._ Even though Arya shot him a glare he quickly recovered and explained, "When I came in and saw the kids with the eggs after seeing the kids were ok I checked the minds of the eggs and Arya the amazing thing was the eggs are hatching! The eggs are hatching for our kids! Then I remembered the funny thing that Jeod had said to me years ago it was about his theory that if one of your parents a rider that it might increase your chances of becoming a rider yourself and I had never thought before to day that we are both Dragon Riders that it could certainly increase their chances of becoming riders! I had always hoped but never believed that it would actually happen!" Arya's face instantly lit up with joy.

Years went by with Arya leading the elves and Eragon training the young riders including their children. Balinor's green dragon was named Moniker; Selena's purple dragon was Alison, Hrothgar's gold dragon was named Gladier after the wise old dragon, and Annabell's silver dragon was named Silvia.

One day a girl appeared in front of the family from out of nowhere. The ancient dragons identified her as Crystela the immortal Queen of the dragons. In sort she told them that because that their family had been helping dragons and becoming riders for so long on both sides that she would grant them a power she had not given in many centuries; although most of them had died out. She made their family then and forevermore as long as their hearts remained pure Dragon Lords.

Many years later a new threat arose King Uther took the thrown and banished all magic. Arya recalled all the elves back to Ellismera. Humans had mostly forgotten about dragons, elves, and even Eragon, but they still took precautions. Unfortunately Balinor never made it back to Vroengard or even Ellismera. All of the people mourned the loss, but his family never forgot and for many years they mourned the loss of their loving brother and son.


	2. And she wakes!

Disclaimer I own nothing

Arthur and the Knights were out hunting in the forest just out side of Camelot and sadly in his opinion Merlin was forced to come along. But merlin did not waist his time there he intentionally made animals flee so that the King did not catch anything. To Merlin this was fun and entertaining hard work. The King however found it funny too though he would never admin it to Merlin but for once he would like it if he could catch even a feeble deer. _Snap!_ Merlin broke another twig. Arthur looked back and Merlin mouthed, _wasn't me._ Then there was a noise that sounded like swords clashing and people fighting. The group ran towards the noise in hopes of helping. They defeated most of the bandits and the rest ran off. On the ground by a tree lay a young woman with only one stab wound in her lower chest.

Merlin checked her pulse she was alive but bleeding. Gwain picked the girl up and they quickly returned to Camelot and took her to Gaius. Gaius was able to heal her but said it would take awhile for her to wake up. The next few days Merlin went along doing his daily chores with very little variation from day to day.

One day the girl seemed to be having nightmares and refused to take the healing potion Gaius had made for her. At that point Arthur had come in the Physician's room to check on the girl they had rescued. Merlin was trying to hold her down while Gaius tried to give her the potion. She was incredibly strong. Then Merlin felt something prick his finger, and then she stopped struggling and let Gaius give her the potion. Then Merlin took a look at his finger and Gaius said, "Come here let me take a look at that." Arthur also came closer to see what has happened to his servant. His finger was bleeding. Merlin went back over to the girl to see what had cut him. He moved her hair so he could see where his hand was; only to reveal that the girl sleeping before them had pointed ears, she was an elf.

Gaius recovered and asked Arthur, "What will you do with her now sire?" Arthur looked shock and conflicted and then suddenly his face changed as if he had made his decision and said, "For now we will do nothing. She has done us no harm yet and is still recovering. She may stay here until she recovers and then I would like to speak with her." Merlin and Gaius both nodded and Arthur walked out the room. Merlin wanted to follow and thank Arthur, but he knew his friend would not understand and he know better, and he stayed.

The next day right before Merlin walked out the door to leave the girl woke up. She was panicked and scared her first thoughts were, _where am I, what's going on, am I safe here, do I need to run, can I even run, and ow! My side hurts._ Merlin rushed over to her side. She looked at him she knew she didn't know him but she couldn't shake the feeling that something about him was familiar, and that made her feel only slightly safer and not run or attack him when he ran to her side.

She was confused and had already had the feeling that he already knew about her being an elf so she attempted to enter his mind. However she was block by an incredibly strong mental barer that no normal sorcerer could have learned to create on their own, none the less she was still trying to enter his mind. He know knew whether or not he did before that she had magic and she still did not know where she was and what waited for her beyond those walls. Slowly Merlin let her in, but he was still very much in control whether the young warlock knew it or not. She mentally asked him, _Where am I? _He answered, _In Camelot, but do not worry King Arthur knows what you are infact he has know for some time know and he hasn't hurt you yet, he is not as bad as his father, but he did want to speak with you when you woke up. My name is Merlin._ When Merlin said Camelot her face paled but you he finished speaking some of the color had returned to her face. She said,_ Nice to meet you Merlin, I am Nadine. Why isn't he as bad as his father? He was raised by him was he not? _Merlin chuckled a little but you could tell it was restrained telling her that what he was about to say was very important he said,_ I believe that you have already figured out that I am a wizard. During my time here that there are at least some people that have magic that aren't evil, that magic is like his sword a weapon that some people can use what makes it evil or not is what people do with it. I had to save him many times with it and the funny thing is he still doesn't know. Although sometimes I had to do or tell him things that sometimes harden him against magic _so that he does not do something he will regret later whether or not it puts me in danger because Albion will fall without him.

Nadine understood and she agreed the boy was wise beyond his years. Then she responded,_ what does he wish to talk about?_ Merlin being Merlin thought that this was a rather obvious answer but still he answered, _He will want to talk about why you were near Camelot, what are you intentions here, who are you, what you were after, if your with Morgana, and what you will do if he lets you go. As I said he is not as bad as his father, but be careful if you threaten his friends, family, or kingdom he will kill you._

She just nodded.

Merlin went into the thrown room and Nadine followed. When the King saw her he sat up straighter, he was still impressed she only received the injury she did with all those men attacking her.

He also did not expect a recovery this quick. She introduced herself, and then Arthur began his questions. "Nadine what were you doing near Camelot?" She glanced around then said, "My Queen asked me and a few others to go through the kingdoms and look for someone he is one of our more powerful warriors and.., her son." "What do you intend to do when you find him?" "Take him back home. She misses him. He did not make it back after Uther's quest to destroy all magic. We do not know whether he is dead or alive." "If I let you go will you continue your search?" "Yes. And no offence intended but what would you do about it if I did." "Nothing as long as you don't hurt my people or teach them magic. I may not be like my father but I still do not welcome magic, but I am however more tolerant and not nearly as naïve. You must be hungry and I think you will still need some time to heal you my stay in one of the guest rooms and join the council and I for dinner and we can talk more about this warrior of yours. Merlin?" "On it sire." He was being so quiet she had nearly forgotten he was there. Merlin showed Nadine the room where she would be staying and if she needed something to just contact him.


	3. Dinner with Royalty

Disclaimer I own nothing . If you find mistakes or ideas for future chapters then or even comments please send me a message.

Chapter 3 Dinner with Royalty.

A few hours after Merlin had left her to her room she decided to go to the market to by she new clothes so she could get out of her current ones that she had been wearing for several days. She ended up buying a simple blue dress. Then she headed back to the castle and got ready. Not an hour later a servant girl knocked on her door and told her it was time for dinner. She hurried down only to accidentally bump into Merlin. She still couldn't place why he was familiar. Merlin picked up the basket he was carrying and looked up then said, "Sorry Nadine I didn't see you. I should have been more careful." She found it confusing as to why he would be the one to apologize when she was the one who bumped into him. Then she remembered she was a guest of the king and she was the king's servant. Then she said, "You don't have to so formal with me look no one is around, and it was my fault anyway. I should have paid more attention."

Merlin continued on his way after that and she made her way to the dining room. But when the guards opened the door she was shocked not only was the king there but some of his most trusted council members and knights. She about had a heart attack after seeing them but she kept her face calm and continued in. There was only one seat left and it was on King Arthurs left side. The side with his knights. She took her seat. Before she came in the room was loud and noisy, but when she walked through the door the noise turned into hushed whispers, and now there was dead silence. Thankfully Arthur didn't most her go through that torture much longer because a few seconds later Arthur said, "Now that dinner's ready and you have time to rest we can now discus the matter at hand."

Suddenly several servants came rushing in and delivering our food. While everyone else had stake I had a salad. I looked back to the servants door there was a boy who when he saw me looking his way winked. It was Merlin. He must have done his research about elves. After that the people at the table other than Arthur introduced themselves. When the other people at the table realized I was eating salad instead of stake they all stared at me. Then Gwain said, "Don't you think it is weird that you are the only one at the table not eating stake?" She chuckled she just couldn't help it. "No, actually it made me think that whichever servant had served me the salad did his homework about elves. Elves don't eat meat." Everyone at the table who was still eat had dropped there forks then. Some of their mouths were hanging open.

About half way through dinner Merlin came in to refill Arthur's cup. That's when Arthur decided to ask about the quest. "Now Nadine you have already told me about your quest but we might be able to help you find him so you can get out of here faster if you told us more about him like his name that way you aren't wasting you time if he is already dead." She looked up at Merlin only to him looking at her, and then she said, "His name is Balinor." Then she dropped her fork. She realized why Merlin seemed familiar he acted and looked like Balinor. Everyone stared at her not because she dropped her fork it was like they knew something. That is everyone but Merlin he looked away like he was guilty or hiding something.

Then Arthur said with a look of sorrow, "Nadine Balinor is dead. He was killed a few years ago in Sendred's kingdom." She couldn't believe it. She said, "Thank you for your hospitality and not killing me. I will leave tomorrow and to tell my queen the bad news." After dinner she left to her room only to hear someone knock on her door not thirty seconds later. She went over to the door and opened it. When she opened the door she was surprised to see….

Annoying suspense. Don't worry it should be over soon planning on continuing story later today. Please review! If you liked it Review! If you thought it was horrible why are you still reading and Review! If you find this annoying Review! If you would like me to continue Review! If you Like Came Half Blood, Camp Jupiter, Prophesies, you are a brunet, have a hamster named Charles, or like reading Review! If you are one of the stuffed animals Octavian cut up Review!


	4. The person at my door has some answers

Disclaimer I own nothing . If you find mistakes or ideas for future chapters then or even comments please send me a message.

Chapter 4 The Person at The Door has some Answers.

Nadine's point of view.

When I opened the door I was surprised to see Merlin. He looked worried, panicked, scared, and had a look in his eyes like they were eyes that had seen too much for his age. I invited him in and the first thing he said was, "Is there anyway that we can speak without worrying about someone over hearing?" Then I said, "Let us be warded for listeners," In the Ancient Language of course. Then I said, "Now we don't have to worry about listeners. What is it you wanted to tell me?" His eyes were practically begging not that I why yet. "It's about Balinor. About how he died." Now I was interested, "Then tell me the story from the beginning." "It starts when Kilgharrah was released from his cave. He started attacking Camelot. Arthur and I were sent to find Balinor so that we could stop him. We found him in some old cave in Sendred's Kingdom. I had a hard time convincing him to come, and eventually we left. But not long after that he walked into our campsite and told us he would help. Then the next day we were attack by some of Sendred's men. And he took a blow for me. He died because he was trying to save me."

During his story tears started falling down his face, but now he was crying. I tried to comfort him; it didn't work. Then I said in confusion, "But Camelot is still here and Kilgharrah is not in the cave what happened how he was stopped? ... You're his son aren't you? You're a Dragon Lord like him? You use the power you got from him to stop Kilgharrah and save Camelot didn't you?" He nodded. "Then I have to tell you something. Merlin, did you listen to me when I said that Balinor was the son of the Queen of the Elves? That means her and her husband Eragon are your Grandparents. I'm sure it would be easier for them to hear the story from you. I mean you were there and you are also his son; they would want to meet you. That is if you want to meet them." He looked up. It was like he wanted to go but didn't want to be the one who told them their son is dead. Then he said his voice still shaky, "Sure I will go to explain what happened. But we should notify Arthur first; that way he doesn't think you kidnaped me or something." "Ok. Sounds like a plan."

The next few hours we spent telling each other funny childhood stories, close calls with witch finders, and the things we remember about Balinor. When he finialy did leave it was almost midnight, and with that I went to sleep knowing that I would need the energy tomorrow. That night I had nightmares; then nightmares weren't any worse than when I first left Vroengard but they weren't any better. It was hard to keep myself from screaming most of the time. Incase you are wondering no I was not dreaming about being killed by Arthur's knights; I was dreaming about my gold dragon Zara being killed along with my family and friends.

The next day when I woke up I found my clothes they found me in cleaned and repaired. I repairs were not as good as most of the elven tailors but for humans it was impressive. After getting dressed I went straight to the thrown room where I found the king sitting on his thrown talking with Gwain about something. Then Merlin came in carrying an arm full of maps. When Arthur noticed him Merlin handed him a map and he looked at it with interest. I walked up to see what he was looking at. It was a map of Albion the funny thing was Du Welden Varden, Farthen Dûr, and even Vroengard were not on the map. I already knew this no one with out magic would ever travel that far; those places are ruled by people with magic.

Then Arthur turned to look at me and said, "Why to these maps not show places out side of Albion? Everyone knows there are places beyond." This was an easy question, "Because your father did not want you to ever even hope that magic could be used for good, and the places out side of Albion use magic in peace to help their friends, to grow food, to help with forgers, heal people, cure diseases science can't yet. These places are things that defy what he wanted to believe so he thought if you did not know about them they might as well not exist." Merlin looked scared like I had just signed my own fate. Then Arthur's face loosened and Merlin's face showed obvious relief.

After telling him that I would be leaving in approximately three hours came the hard part. I said, "Arthur I would like to take Merlin with me to my queen so he can explain what happened to Balinor. I was thinking that he could maybe fill in more details than I could and that might make her feel better. That is if you don't mind?" Sadly he never did get to respond to the question because as soon as I finished a young knight came rushing in and said, "Your majesty, Morgan and an army have just been spotted about fourteen days west from reaching to city, and from the looks of it most of the Warriors are sorcerers, witches, and members of the old religion! There is no way we could defeat them. They out number us one thousand to one, and we have nothing to protect us from their spells!" Arthur's face looked pale but determined. He said to the young knight, "We will find a way! Go tell the army to prepare for an attack!" then he turned to me, "I feel I have no choice but to ask this, but it seems that we will need help to protect Camelot. Can I come with the both of you to ask the queen for her help to defeat Morgana? Otherwise I fear that the kingdom will be destroyed."

I knew it was risky and it would probably get me in trouble and him killed if not it would most likely get Merlin caught as a sorcerer, but I said, "Yes, you spared my life the least I can do is give you a chance of surviving the up coming battle." We left north for Ellismera after to hour of waiting in Arthur to get pack and saddle his horse. It would have taken longer if Merlin had not helped him and reminded the King that he could not take everything. We didn't stop until the sun was low in the sky meaning that it would set in about an hour. Then we made camp I personally would have preferred to be in Ellismera by now, but because that I could not just leave them it would take us longer. Although at this point we were half you there so we should be in Vroengard in about three days, but because of the dragons the trip back should be faster.

The next say we made it to the edges of Ellismera about three and a half hours before sun down. That's when I contacted Zara, _Zara I'm back! I need you to get ready to go we've got a long flight ahead of us and we've got passengers. We're going to restock on supplies and that should take us about an hour I'll contact you when we are ready. _I could sense Zara's joy so strongly I almost wanted to jump up & down but I managed to restrain myself. She said, _Ok I just went hunting this morning and one of the elves that Arya assigned to look over the house just arrived I'll have him put my saddle on and I'll be resting until you call._

When we reached the city the first words out of Arthur's mouth were, "This place it so beautiful!" I looked back and saw him smiling and then I said, "If you think this is beautiful wait until you see Vroengard." Then I looked at Merlin he looked for the first time since I met him perfectly at home. Then when he saw me looking at him he said, "I think I died and went to heaven. This place in amazing!" After two hours of refilling our supplies, eating, and putting more supplies in giant saddle bags which were too big by the way for any horse we were done. Merlin and Arthur still have no idea what they were for. Then in the middle of the sword arena because no one else was there I said, "Are you guys ready to see what these bags are for?" They both answered, "Yah!" then I contacted Zara, _It's time!_ Then about two Minutes later Zara landed right behind me. I didn't even look at her I was watching their reactions. At first Arthur was shaking in his boots but now he looked like he was about to attack her. Merlin on the other hand was totally different he looked ecstatic to see her, and he also looked like he was perfectly comfortable around dragons.

I looked back at Zara and then began to attach the bags. That's when she bowed her head towards Merlin, and then he walked up to her and started to scratch her behind her left ear. A dragon's favorite spot to be scratched. It seemed to me that dragonry seems to run in the family at least in his family. Then I looked at Arthur. He seemed shock that's when I heard Zara say to Arthur, _Hello young King. Don't be frightened I will not hurt you. That is unless you hurt my Rider and then I will kill you. Hop on it is time to go. _After everyone was secured in the saddle we took off nonstop. After about two hours I told them to try and get some rest. We didn't stop until we reached the river bend where Arya left Eragon when he left to rebuild Vroengard. At that point I knew that we would most likely make it to there tomorrow.


	5. Reaching family

Disclaimer I own nothing . If you find mistakes or ideas for future chapters then or even comments please send me a message.

Reaching Family.

Merlin's point of view.

When I was riding with Arthur and Nadine on Zara everything came naturally. I knew where my feet were and needed to be. I felt like I could walk from Zara's head to her tail while she was flying without a problem. I wasn't scared at all. Although I knew Arthur was terrified. When we finialy stopped for the night I some how knew that a storm was coming up from behind us and if we didn't leave early tomorrow we would be flying in it, and I also knew that we were about 28 hours from Vroengard.

Nadine and I woke up early cooked breakfast and got ready to go. We got Arthur in the saddle and took off. For a while I was just sitting there be hind Arthur, in front of Nadine in the saddle. Then she finialy broke the silence and asks, "How much do you know about Elven Etiquette? As both Balinor's son and a Dragon Lord you are expected to know and behave better than Arthur." "Very little. I can speak a little of the Ancient Language but not much. Most of the information about Elves and Riders was lost in The Great Purge." After that she offers to teach me. Arthur still has not woken up yet. Nadine got out of the saddle and scooted back. Then I unhooked my straps and stood up and then took a few steps forward. Zara just so happened to be turning at that point and I still didn't loose my balance. Nadine's mouth was hanging open. She said, "That was impressive! Have you ridden a dragon before?" I nodded and then taught me the etiquette I would need when I face my grandmother.

After about an hour I had learned almost every piece of Elven Etiquette there was. After that we talked for about an hour until Arthur woke up. We wouldn't have known he was awake if he didn't decide to scream when he woke up. I walked over to him and told him to calm down. Then he realized I wasn't in the saddle. He practically screamed, "Merlin! Where are we!? What is going on!? How are you not falling to your death right now!?" Zara turned around a pidgin that was not smart enough to fly out of her way, but I stayed balanced and Arthur looked like he was going to puke. I said, "To be honest it is quite easy to balance on a dragon with a little practice." Arthur laughed but it came out tight I knew he didn't like to height, and being over water.

Today the winds were cooperating and therefor we got there faster. By about two o'clock Vroengard came into view. To hours later we were at the barrier. It took Nadine a few minutes to tell Eragon to open the barrier for us; but after that we were in. When we landed my first thought was, _I'm finialy home!_ I only thought this because the place was to amazing and this is a place where people can use magic freely and live happily. The place had so much Elven Architecture it was almost intoxicating. There were many human style buildings but the elven influence was obvious. There were also dwarven and Urgal buildings and homes.

At one point we were passed by a medium sized person that strongly resembled a cat; even more than the elves. Arthur was sitting there mouth hanging open like a fool;_ and yet he thinks I'm the fool._ All the people did not so much as stop and stare at the big dragon making its was through the city. We made our way straight to the main spire or as you might call it tower of the castle. We stopped in a room and in the center it had a huge table in the center of the room. The room it self was humongous it could easily fit 20 average sized dragons around the table. The table was round and had forty chairs surrounding the table. At the far end there were seven chairs that were fancier than the rest. The six in the center were the only ones that had people sitting in them. Three were men and three women. They all looked elfish, but the three men looked only half elf as well as two of the woman. The man in the center sitting in the biggest chair was the first to speak, "Hello Nadine, I suppose you bring news of Balinor. And Arthur Pendragon son of Uther, why I might ask are you here?" his voice was pleasant until he said Uther but then it evened back out right after.

Then he put his fingers to his lips and whispered, "Atra esterní ono thelduin." I quickly bowed and put my fingers to my lips and said, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." Then he said, "Un du evarínya ono varda." And for those of you who don't know that means, _May good fortune rule over you/Peace live in your heart/And the stars watch over you._ The man smiled and said, "Very good. Nadine taught you well." Then Nadine took a step forward and said, "I do have news of Balinor, He is dead." She paused, and then the raven haired woman beside the man burst into silent tears. Then Nadine continued, "Merlin is here to fill in the details that I can not then we can discus king Arthur." Then a red haired woman walked into and took a seat next to them and a large cat with humanistic features followed her. After hearing my name they both became suddenly interested. Then she turned to face the man and said something rapidly to him in the Ancient Language I only caught one word; Emeriss. My name in the druid language.

Then all seven of them looked up at me with some kind of understanding and said, "Sé mor'ranr ono finna; é onr sverdar sitja hvass! Sitja unin mor'ranr unin pömnuria dras. Nadine take them to their rooms." Translation, _May you find peace; May your swords stay sharp! Stay in peace in my city. _"They must be tired from their journey. We will continue the discussion at dinner."


	6. Svit-kona asks

Disclaimer I own nothing . If you find mistakes or ideas for future chapters then or even comments please send me a message.

Svit-kona asks.

Third person.

Top ten Things that upset Arya.

The death of Balinor

The death her people

Uther

Galbatorix and people like him

Unanswered questions

Not knowing

Mysteries

Small spaces

Eragon when he is stubborn

Bad surprises or surprises that are not worth her time

Today was all of those. Not long after Nadine showed them to their rooms Arya, Eragon and their remaining children went to get answers while Arthur wasn't around. They weren't particularly surprised to find Nadine by the door waiting for them. She had always been a smart reliable elf. They knocked on the door together and Merlin let them in. Then he explained how he was Balinor's son and how he met Balinor and how he died. By the end of his story everyone was crying; even Nadine was misty eyed. After that Merlin asked them not to tell Arthur or even so much as mention it to him. They accepted him into the family. He explained how he was Emeriss and was supposed to train Arthur to trust magic and rebuild Albion.

After about two hours they all left for dinner and went to go get Arthur. Dinner was not in the Council room but rather in the town square. When they arrived Eragon Greeted to people who were there today was the elven spring celebration everyone was off work and most of them would be at the party. He said, "kvertha un esterní eom thorna abr Dras Shur'tugal!" Translation, _Peace and happiness to those of Dras Shur'tugal!_ Half way through the meal Arthur got up the courage to ask, "Eragon & Arya I have something important to ask of you. My kingdom is in danger. My half sister Morgana has raised an army of sorcerers and witches to destroy Camelot. I came here to ask if you would send an army of Dragon Riders to help me protect my people from her." Then Eragon turned to Merlin like his answers could dictate whether or not he helps, "Merlin I will consider if you can answer this question. Is Morgana evil and why and is the magic she uses evil?"

Then question was more than it seemed and Merlin knew this so he took his time thinking, questioning, debating what was meant. Then he answered after minutes of silence he finialy answered, "As to whether or not she is evil is merely judged by where you stand and you point of view. But you are not asking for that. To answer your question no one is truly completely evil because there is always someone worse in someone else's opinion therefor she can not be evil. But as to whether she needs to be stopped. She does what she does to defy Uther because of his hatred of magic after he used it and it killed his wife, because she thinks she knows better than everyone else and only she can save those with magic, because she wants revenge for her mother's husband that Uther had killed, because she has magic and thinks she is entitled to use it, and because she wants more power. She walks down a road of revenge; and revenge is a hunger that can never be filled. She will constantly bring destruction and death without a second thought as soon as she reaches her goal. So is she evil you can decide for yourself. But she needs stopped for the sake of true justice that I know is undoubtable. The fact that she uses magic dose not make her evil. Magic is like a sword to those who have it they can bring much damage but in the right hands it can save many. Magic itself is not evil it is what you do with it that makes it good or bad."

Eragon's face had lit up and he said, "Excellent now I will help you if Arthur swears in the ancient language that he will not ever attack my city. I will tell you the words and then afterwards you can leave with the army in two days time. Here are the words, eka weohnata néiat haina thornessa Dras un thorna abr du Dras." Translation, I will not harm this city and those of the city. Arthur said the words.

The next day Eragon showed Merlin the Vault. Merlin walked up to a blue and green egg and touched it. Eragon sensed to would one day hatch for Merlin and told him to take the egg with him. Arya sent out the message saying, all those who would like to help Arthur defeat Morgana and encourage him to trust magic meet at the Rider's tower at 9am tomorrow morning. An hour later while Eragon was carrying around the dragon egg that he decided to take around town and see if it would hatch for anyone Arthur bumped into him Then Eragon sensed the egg would hatch for Arthur he told the young king to keep it.

When the people arrived to help Camelot Arthur finialy realized how much the people really disliked his father. There were about fifty in all. Twenty-five of them were dragon riders not including their dragons. That was about one tenth of the dragon riders. Arthur still didn't get why Eragon and Arya didn't come. Eragon said he didn't want to start an uprising of those who remember him and that he was too busy. The people who weren't riders were any of the four races. Everyone who was going left about an hour after. Merlin and Arthur Rode with Nadine and Zara. Who that's right were also coming to help them. This time they didn't stop at Ellismera this time they just kept going.


	7. Dreams of Dragons

Disclaimer I own nothing . If you find mistakes or ideas for future chapters then or even comments please send me a message.

Visions of dragons

Third Person's point of view.

Eleven days before the invasion. The air was unmistakably tainted with the stench of blood; but this wasn't the first time she around it. Nor was the man whose hearts were filled with a thirst for blood. Thousands of barbarians, witches, sorcerers, warriors, magicians, and enemies of Camelot alike were there fighting under her command. She was ready this time she was smarter. This time she knew he would try to stop her. This time she expected him to; but this time was different this time she would make him face her by Arthur's side. She would have the upper hand.

Tonight marked the beginning of the end. The end of something but she was no longer of what; she thought it would be the end of Camelot, but now she realized something bigger was about to start. Something not seen for centuries; not since… something she didn't know. All she knew was she had everything she needed. She went to sleep hoping that she would see one of her visions that would tell her more of the next few days' events.

_The sun was rising as three sparrows and white raven were flying around a castle spire. Camelot was shining in the morning sun. The houses, buildings, streets were sparklingly clean. As she walked though the market all the peoples faces were clean, washed, and happy. She saw a man a wizard by the looks of it preforming tricks for little children. Making birds appear out of thin air the kind of thing only sorcerers can do. But no one looked scared they all seemed to accept him._

_ Then a large shadow moved fastly over the courtyard. She looked up and saw a creature with large spread out wings. The wings were blue. It was a dragon. Another blue dragon followed. Then they landed carefully on a roof. There was a man on one of the dragons he said, "Come on little hatchling your wanted in the palace." The younger man then jumped up and landed on the other dragon and they flew away on the dragons towards the castle._

_ She ran to the castle trying to keep up. Once she was in the palace she slowed down. As she walked she passed an elf. She saw the two men again and followed them. They were headed to the thrown room. The older man said, "Angela had said once that I would never return to Alagaesia, and in a way she was right; as she always is." The other responded, "I wish I could have known my father better before he was killed." "As I miss your father Balinor he was my son." Them they walked in, but the room was white. When she walked in she was some where else._

_ She knew then that the place she wanted to create when she defeated Arthur was that of the place she had just seen. She was out side of Camelot with her army ready to burn the city to the ground if she would give the order. Then with sound of horns the army ran. It had begun. Then a dark shadow crept over them and the men stopped with fright. A gold dragon had three passengers riding on its back. Then one passenger stood and said, "I know what you wish to do. And what you think you are doing. But what you are doing and what you want to do are not the same."_

_ Her vision glowed white and like that she was in darkness. _She was in her tent. She used her magic to light a candle and sat up. She spent the rest of the night perfecting the plan and pacing. Her worst nightmare had begun and little did she know she was all but ready.

REVIEW! WHEN MORGANA MEETS THE RENFORCEMENTS SHOULD THEY KILL HER OR SHOULD SHE BECOME GOOD? YOUR CHOOSE PLEASE SEJEST I'M NOT SURE! ONLY YOUR REVIEWS CAN SAVE OR DESTROY HER.


	8. Arthur's irritation

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and encouraged me to keep going I have been to busy with school, track, writing my own original book, and learning everything I can I haven't found the time to write. Thanks for sticking with me.

I own nothing

Arthur's irritation

Arthur's point of view

In no particular order here are things that really irritate me.

Being lied to

Merlin hiding things

Being attacked by magic

Attacked by those with magic

Magic

Morgana

Having to use magic

When Merlin knows something I don't

Stupid people

Having no idea what is going on

Merlin not cleaning my room

When Merlin disappears without warning

Merlin freaking out yet always being brave (how)

When I have no idea of what is going on

Traitors

Now I think you can imagine how I'm feeling right now on a dragon after asking people who use magic for help to fight people who use magic who are traitors to their own country, and to top it off Merlin knows something I don't. Riding on Zara's back was cool and all after you got over how terrifying it is to be six stories up flying at least 90 miles an hour. Nadine was sitting in the front, then Merlin, Then me. There were about one hundred people and dragons behind us. After two days of travel we landed in Camelot. Well sort of we had to walk there wasn't room for all of the dragons.

I couldn't help notice how all the magic users from Vroengard looked up to and liked Merlin. Not only that but he was so comfortable and happy around them. Merlin was also able to talk to the knights and in less than a few minutes get them to trust the magicians. If you didn't know better you would have thought he was the king not me. No better an Elven Prince. Huh where did I get that that moron couldn't lead an army. Yet here he was.

Morgana's army was moving faster than we thought and will be here in about three days. Soon every leader started reporting to Merlin. He was readjusting legions and placing sorcerers. Finialy I manage to have a word with him. I call him to my chambers to talk. When he arrives he is fidgeting and appears more nervise than I've ever seen him. Then he says, "What is it sire?" he only calls me sire when he is afraid that I'm mad at him or those with magic.

"Merlin how did you do all that? Everything I've seen you do since we left for Vroengard?" he then had this twinkle in his eye like that h=was a funny question that answer wrong would get he killed. "I guess it is in my blood." "Did you ever find out who your father is?" He sighed as though the thought was enough to collapse I was afraid he would not answer or worse he would and I wouldn't like. "I actually met him… but… I met him a few days before he was killed."

"How?" "He was in Sendred's kingdom and was attacked by some of he guards. I watched him die." Then part of me wished I had never asked, but I needed to know. "How did you get the people of Vroengard to trust you?" "Balinor. I told them how he died. How Balinor was before he died. Even how we met. What happened to him that I was aware of since they last saw him. After that they trusted me."

"Eragon treated you almost like a grandson it was kind of funny isn't it." I turned from the window to face him. He looked scared, and then he looked as though he had made a compromise. He said, "Arthur, there is some thing we need to talk about if we both survive the battle. It is about Balinor." I involuntarily felt me heart begin to race and said; "Why not now?" He said simply, "You are not ready yet, but you will be." After that he left. And leaving me to be a very irritated Arthur.

Unlike I thought as soon as I laid down I was out like a candle and slept like a very happy rock. Not that I would know. Morgana's men were now at the edge of the forest. And although the battle for the warriors had not yet started the wizards duels have already started. I was awoken by a very rushed Merlin. But Unlike normally he was wearing armor. But it was not normal armor Elven Armor where did he get it.

After I was armed and ready he rushed off again. I headed for the council room to see what was happening. Nadine and other spell casters and warriors were already assembled. I was given the plan and made some last minute decisions. They had all done a great job. Though I had a suspension that some of them had quite a bit of practice with this. He I was saving Camelot all while destroying all that my father worked so hard to build. Although he didn't do to good of a job.

Then I felt someone trying to get my attention by pulling on my sleeve. It was Nadine she said, "Merlin said he would see you on the battle field and he had a few more preparations to make." Well that answered my second question. Funny thing about those two they were like two peas in a pod. One was never far from the other and at the very weirdest the other at least knew where the other was. And usually what they were doing. Then she said, "Good Luck King Arthur." And like that she was gone.

Now we were on the battlefield ready to fight, but merlin was still not here yet. I hope he comes.


	9. Chapter 9

Into Battle and Forgiveness.

Emrys's point of view.

Arthur stood in the middle of the courtyard waiting for Morgana's forces to breech the walls. It was now roughly Arthur would say about three hours into the fight. Although time never seemed to really work right in wars. Arthur knew Morgana would be right behind her forces. _The coward,_ he thought, _she would stay behind her forces and rely on her magic spells to save her._ In the back of his mind he worried for Merlin. Suddenly a huge bang shook the yard instantly drawing the knights' attention. They had breeched the wall.

Morgana's forces ran through the walls. Sorcerers from Vroengard quickly eliminated the first wave. But there were thousands to fight on Morgana's side and although Vroengard's are stronger and more trained training does not mean that they had unlimited energy. Each wave got harder and each wave Arthur's men lost more hope. Each wave more of their friends die. The dragons torched the enemies outside the walls but once inside there was little they could do with out harming the citizens they were fighting to protect.

Camelot was stronger than it had ever been but it was not going to be strong enough. Then as quickly as it began the waves of warriors started they slowed to a stop. And then through the hole in the wall stepped in the dreaded princess of Camelot a Sorceress Arthur's evil half sister. She was followed by two sorcerers. Arthur stepped forward to block her. Then her venomously manipulative voice spoke, "Arthur, Don't you see. There is no hope even with more powerful sorcerers you still can not defeat me." The Arthur spat out, "Then why haven't you destroyed us yet Morgana or do you not actually have the power." Then she growled out, "Oh believe me there will be time for that later. The only reason I have not killed you yet is because Emrys has not showed himself yet and he never will if you are dead, or at least that is how the druid stories go."

The two sorcerers looked at each other as though they now doubted whether or not they should have sided with her or not. Little did Arthur know Emrys is according to legend the most powerful sorcerer to ever live, then again Arthur knew very little especially about magic. Arthur knew little to nothing about magic that his father didn't teach him or he falsely assumed from his dealings with those like Morgana. Morgana's Sweet voice was back but by now I knew her well enough to see through it, "Emrys where are you?" I used my magic to appear to be behind her and said, "Right here." The spell worked well and she jumped.

Then she turned around and stabbed the illusion with her knife, and my illusion turned to dust. Arthur seemed to be in shock because he was the only one who didn't gasp. I had a feeling she might do that and that is why I didn't teleport myself down there. Then Morgana said, "That was merlin I know what you look like. I was just tired of the little annoyance." "Oh really Morgana. Do you really believe that? No what you were seeing was what I would look like in about I'd say roughly sixty years. I really did hope things didn't turn out this way and I would not have to complete the part of the prophesy and be your destiny and doom and all that. That is why I tried to help you find the people who could help you control your magic. Kilgharrah would not let me tell you nor train you to use magic directly. That is why **I **sent you to the druids. I hoped they would help change that part of the prophesy. I didn't want them to be attacked and get killed. I even tried to warn them that the knights were coming and would attack them if you did not go back, but you didn't listen. I still blame myself for their deaths but it was not entirely my fault. Morgana before we have to go all out and try to kill each other I have something to say to you. I am sorry and I forgive you."

Then I used appeared in front of Arthur's knights this time for real. And unlike every other time I was me. Not clumsy useless Merlin, Not the Sorcerer Emrys, I was just me. I am the Great and Powerful Warlock Merlin The Last Dragon Lord The Druids' Emrys and Last of all I AM the Protector and Friend of Camelot and The Once And Future King Arthur Pendragon. And this was obvious even to those who never met me. There was no need for titles they could see it in every fiber of my being; This is who and where I am supposed to be.

Morgana's Sorcerers all took several steps back. Morgana said, "Forburna." And a fire ball appeared in her hand I didn't even try to dodge it there was no need. the fire ball hit the ground leaving me untouched. She launched another fireball and I was glad my wards were working. Morgana hissed in anger. She looked almost tired now, but me I felt great if not better than when we started. Suddenly the whole world seemed to stop. Infact it did.

Morgana was holding another fireball but it stayed in her hand unmoved and she stood frozen in time. Nothing moved but me. Then a red glow appeared to my right. I turned only to see a girl. The girl had bright red hair, red dragon eyes, a tattoo of a dragon on her right arm that seemed to have actual red scales, and was wearing a super short red dress and thankfully red tights. My first though was Man this girl likes red. There was a sword in her hands that didn't seem to fit for two reasons; one the sword was silver with a blue gem at the hilt totally against her color scheme red and gold, and two she had a red and gold sword sheathed at her side.

She said, "Merlin Balinorsson, This is your fathers sword and soon you will need it. And for more reasons than you will ever think." I took the sword and she faded away. The sword felt like it was made for me, but I knew it was made for my father. Suddenly I felt closer to him. But I didn't have time to think anything else when another one of Morgana's fireballs hit my wards. But for the first time I could feel the heat. It didn't burn but if this kept up it would. By the time the flames died down and for the first time since she started throwing fireballs they could see me I was in a battle stance. She had stopped and I could now see that she was tired.

Everyone was staring at me with their mouths gaping open. So I looked down. My normal clothes were gone. In their place was Ellismera's Royal Armor and for those of you not paying attention I was holding a Rider's sword in one hand. Morgana went from shocked to furious, but this time I didn't let her throw the fireball. I said, "Forburna." And a ring of fire appeared around her. She threw the fireball but though it was about the flames it shattered harmlessly and my flames rose.

She tried several different spells none of them worked. Then I turned the now 1,000 foot flames clear and walked towards the shield. She looked so angry yet helpless at the same time. I stepped through the flames and said, "I do not want to harm you; I never have. I truly am sorry, but this must end one way or another. You are out matched Morgana you always were. But before now I was never willing to kill you if necessary. Please let this go and you can be free."

I saw it in her eye something within her wanted to the old Morgana was still in there somewhere, but I saw the monster soon after it was screaming it had took much control over her and there was no going back. The monster within her almost seemed inhuman. Then her skin and hair flickered from her normal tan and black to a pale white and red then it turned back as quickly as it came. That is when I realized this wasn't Morgana. Morgana wouldn't have lasted this long. Morgana was Possessed and was now a Shade. I now knew the only way to save us was to do something that was to all but a few considered impossible. No it was impossible. But somehow Morgana's soul was holding on to her body and that too was impossible and I was not about to give up on her just because it would seem to be impossible.

No one but the Sorcerers and Witches and Warlocks from Vroengard seemed to realize the importance of what just happened. I had an idea as Morgana's body snapped, "No, no one can be free until I win. And unlike you I do want to harm you." Morgana took out her short sword. I parried with my fathers sword. It came naturally to me. It was so much easier than it had when I was training with Arthur for all these years. It was like those weapons were built wrong for me. This blade was a cross between Human, Elven, Dwarven, and Urgal designs. It was easy the years of practice with the wrong weapons made me amazing with this.

I blocked everything the shade tried. And just when she thought I was going to back up again. I stabbed her through the heart. The shade's red hair appeared along with the pale skin. I waited for the signs of the shade to go away meaning it left her body. Once it was gone I started trying to heal Morgana's heart. Morgana said with her dying breath, "I forgive you." And she closed her eyes. I had a feeling this would happen she was dead, and she died just before I finished healing her, but I had a plan. I was derived from something I had seen our local court physician do many times to those who had recently died, but I did it in a more powerful way.

I summoned a lightning bolt. Morgana's eyes then shot open. And when she laid her eyes on me she smiled and said, "I knew you would save me! But I never expected to get my life back! Thank you Merlin!" She rapped me in a hug and I left the shield fall. It was now that everyone knew the war was over. Arthur asked me to search The Shade's forces minds it make sure none of them attack Camelot and in the meantime they would be in the prison cells. The knights rushed Morgana to her cell. But as soon as she was in a searched her mind. It was clear though she was mad at Uther she never wanted to attack Camelot.

There were a few sorcerers that wouldn't mind attacking Camelot but over all they weren't going to. Most seemed to recognize that due to the fact that I was here and loyal to Camelot and that Arthur was not like his father. Arthur now there is the wild card I will have to talk to him sometime soon. In the end the sorcerers were all let go not a single one died. Most of them actually stayed and helped heal the wounded. All in all on both sides altogether only 28 men died most will have scars but will definitely live.

So here I go next up talking to Arthur about magic. Wish me luck. I hope he doesn't kill me. That would be really bad if you best friend killed you right. I think so I am going to die.

Thanks for reading this far. Please review. And I will have more captures to come and at the very least a Merlin and Arthur talk about magic discussion before I stop. That may be it but if I go on with the story after that not saying I will I do have an Original story of mine to finish. I was

Just writing this because

All of you begged

Me to.

But,

If

You

Review

And ask me

To I might continue

The story. And once I start

It I will finish it that's a promise.


End file.
